Face Down (Anxciet)(Moxiety)
by ItbeEm
Summary: Virgil and Deceit have a very toxic relationship. Causing Virgil to go into a downward spiral of depression and anxiety. Things start to look up when a new kid comes to town and may be the escape Virgil was looking for. But Deceit isn't going to be giving Virgil up so easily...


Virgil sat in the corner of his room, his cellphone sitting beside him. He tried to ignore the constant ringing coming from the damned device and picked at his scabs instead. He could feel the panic rising but couldn't bring himself to pick up the fucking phone.

The picture on the phone let him know exactly who was calling him. The boy in the picture was wearing a silly costume that he wore on Halloween. a snake face painted on, a colored contact, and gloves that made it look like he should be washing dishes at home.

His name was Deceit, and Virgil would rather be in a room with a thousand snakes than be in the same room as him. the phone let Virgil know that Deceit had been sent to voicemail. "He's gonna kill me. He's gonna fucking kill me!" Virgil whispered as he picked his scabs even more.

Blood was starting to dribble down his arms and stain his ripped pants. Virgil didn't really care. It's why he wore dark cloths in the first place. to keep the blood from darkening the cloths he was wearing and concern others.

He didn't need any attention brought onto himself.

Virgil sighed and stood up, picking up his phone in the process. it was blinking green, letting him know there was a voicemail that Virgil had no plan on listening to. He would deal with Deceit at a later time.

Now, it was time to work on his homework. Deceit told him time and again that he wanted Virgil to fail so that the two would be shown as the same... at least academically for the time being.

Virgil stared at the page, he knew everything that they were asking on him. he pulled out a separate sheet of paper and wrote all the wrong answers and work down on the page. The amount of work he had to do to lie to Deceit was exhausting. but if the little ass-hat found out what he was doing, he'd be punished for sure.

The thought of that alone made Virgil's hands start to shake, he took a couple of deep breaths and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. as he stared into the fridge, Deceit's words flooded his mind.

_You look like a fucking pig. Stop eating. or I'll leave you. _

Virgil found a jar of Crofters and took out a spoon, he scooped it and shoved it down his throat.

"You're not staying for dinner Virge, made a special meal. you're favorite!" his mother smiled at him.

"No thanks ma. I gotta get going." Virgil said as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Please don't do anything dangerous Virgil. you know I love you right?" she asked.

"I know mom." Virgil pulled his hoodie up and left the house. he walked in the cool weather towards his car. a small black car stood there, waiting to be taken out for a drive. Virgil frowned as he stared at it.

He knew where he needed to go, but he didn't like it.

He sat in the car and turned it on. he was shaking, his thoughts screaming at him to go back to the house, to do anything other than what he was about to do. but he continued on anyways.

After about 15 minutes he ended up at a bar. it was a small in the hole place that had definitely seen better days about 10 years ago. but after the owner was secretly known for giving minors tons of alcohol, teens came almost every other day.

Virgil stepped out of the car, knowing who was going to show up sooner rather than later. "If only I could stay-" Virgil was thinking to himself until it was interrupted by someone whispering into his ear.

"Why didn't you answer me fuckface?" Deceit hissed into his ear.

Virgil froze on the spot, trying to come up with a convincing lie but knowing that it was no use when it came to Deceit.

Deceit rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter. at least you decided to bring your ass here. We haven't done something fun in a long while." Deceit smiled.

Virgil's eyes screamed to anyone for help. but no one was around.

Deceit dragged Virgil inside. the loud music hurt Virgil's ears, and the bright lights confusing him. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth.

"HEY VICTOR! Beer on tap and some shots for this guy!" Deceit screamed and pointed to Virgil. Deceit shoved Virgil into a seat by the bar. Virgil was stiff, wanting to run but can't. he knew as well as Deceit that Deceit would be able to catch him before he left the bar. Deceit leaned into Virgil's ear, "Drink it." he hissed.

Virgil slowly raised the cup and gulped. Virgil felt like coughing but was somehow able to hold himself. the bartender put several more cups in front of Virgil.

"Drink."

Virgil did as Deceit said. and kept drinking.

"More."

Virgil did so.

"More."

"He's gonna be feeling it bad if we give the kid anymore. he's already had 10." Victor said to Deceit.

"More!" Deceit demanded.

Victor shrugged and set two more shot glasses in front of the small boy. Deceit leaned over once more, "You're gonna fucking drink it." and held one of the glasses in front of Virgil.

Virgil did as he was told.

Deceit smiled, "Well this has been fun! Let's go Virgil." Deceit helped Virgil out of the bar and into Deceit's car. Deceit turned to Virgil, "You love me... right?"

Virgil sloppily nodded.

"Good." Deceit grinned deviously before smashing his lips onto Virgil's, having complete dominance over the small boy as he shoved his young into Virgil's mouth and having the small boy moan slightly. Deceit stopped and pulled Virgil's hoodie back so it slightly showed Virgil's neck. Deceit, still smiling started kissing his neck.

Virgil closed his eyes, feeling a mix of pleasure and disgust at Deceit's actions. Deceit backed off leaving a trail of spit that clung to Virgil. "That was fun." Deceit sighed, "Go now."

Virgil shakily walked out of Deceit's car, and made his way to his own. "How the fuck am I gonna make it home?" Virgil thought to himself. after looking around and having no other choice, he went into his car and started it.

He slowly made his way home, luckily almost no one was on the road since it was 10:30 at night. once he pulled up, he saw his parents lights were out. he tried his best to walk up to the house and made his way to the bathroom without looking like he was drunk off his ass.

once he made it to the bathroom he shut the door and locked it. He set his shower on a mildly scalding temperature and let the water wash over him. he sat down, looking at his scabs and scars, and started to quietly sob.

One thought jumped around in his mind,

_Why me? _


End file.
